


Backstage

by shitai



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstage, Biting, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, backstage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Shin surprises Takuya backstage at his show





	Backstage

_Knock knock knock_

“Who is it?” Takuya called out, leaning towards his mirror and scrubbing at his face with a makeup wipe.

“It’s me!” Came the muffled response.

“Who’s me?” Takuya asked

The door opened slowly, and Takuya’s face lit up when he saw who it was.

“Shin!” Takuya shouted, practically flying into Shin’s arms and hugging him tightly “Did you like it? Which part did you like the most? Where were you sat? I couldn’t see you! I was looking for you every chance I could. Did you like it?”

Shin laughed and hugged Takuya back “One question at a time, I’ve only got one set of lips. But yes, I enjoyed it a lot. You’re very talented, baby.” Shin smiled, cupping Takuya’s face and kissing him sweetly. Takuya kissed back just as eagerly, arms wrapped around Shin’s neck as he leant into his older boyfriend.

Shin kissed Takuya relentlessly, only breaking the kiss quickly once to breathe before diving back in, as if his lips were unable to leave Takuya’s for more than a second. Takuya was perfectly content to stay in Shin’s hold in kiss him back, parting his lips as Shin pushed his tongue into his mouth, moving it slowly around.

Carefully, Takuya could feel himself being walked backwards until his back was against the wall of his changing room, the painted brick cold against his back, which was only covered by a loose shirt. The shirt in question was only done up halfway leaving the upper half of Takuya’s chest exposed. Takuya was halfway through the process of undressing out of his costume when Shin came in. Shin didn’t mind this though, it means easier access for his fingers which were currently tracing along the taller boy’s collarbones, and down over his pecs. Fingertips lightly brushed Takuya’s nipples, which made him shiver and whimper slightly. Shin broke the kiss and his eyes bored into Takuya’s as his hands reached downwards to the two halves of his shirt-

“Don’t rip that!” Takuya shouted but it was too late, Shin had pulled the two halves of the shirt apart, and the buttons had launched themselves across the room, skittering along the floor until they came to rest in corners or under the small sofa. Takuya huffed and rolled his eyes at Shin “Always one for dramatics, aren’t you?”

Shin laughed and pushed the shirt off of Takuya’s shoulders and down his arms. “You can get it repaired before tomorrow evening.” He replied, tossing the damaged shirt across the room where it landed on a chair in the corner.

Takuya opened his mouth to retort but Shin cut him off with another searing kiss, hands travelling up and down the soft skin of his chest. A faint bruise was visible on his pectoral, and Shin swiped his thumb over it, making Takuya shiver.

“You wouldn’t believe how many questions the stylist noonas asked me about that. I nearly outright told them that it was because my boyfriend couldn’t keep it in his pants even though I told him that I needed to bruise-less for these performances.” Takuya said, resting his hand on top of Shin’s.

“I’m sorry baby, you just looked too damn irresistible after you’re working out.” Shin said, “So all bruises go below the belt then?”

Takuya rolled his eyes playfully “Fine, so long as they can’t be seen when I’m wearing shorts, we don’t have a problem.”

“Why shorts? It’s winter and there’s snow everywhere, why would you be wearing shorts?” Shin asked

“You never know when I’ll want to wear my shorts around the dorm. The tight ones, just for you.” Takuya said cheekily, pecking Shin’s lips.

“God, you do tease me sometimes,” Shin said, kissing Takuya again, pinning his shoulders to the wall. Takuya reached for the hem of Shin’s t-shirt and began pulling it up his chest, tracing his hands over the taut muscle. As soon as he had managed to get the shirt off of Shin’s head, his hands were at Takuya's belt, hastily unbuckling and unzipping in a near frenzy until his trousers were pooling around their ankles. Takuya stripped Shin with renewed vigour, and he only quickened when he heard footsteps and a conversation past the door. 

“Ah, baby, scared of getting caught?” Shin asked, lips brushing against Takuya's collarbones.

Takuya shook his hair "Not scared."

"What, then?" Shin asked, and slowed his movements.

Takuya whined and tried to get Shin to move again, grinding against his thigh.

"No, baby," Shin said, pressing his hand into Takuya's stomach to push him back against the wall. "Answer my question."

Takuya whined again "I want them to hear me. I like when people hear me."

"You only had to tell me, baby, I'm always happy to make you scream," Shin said, pulling Takuya over to the small sofa and pushing him down onto it. The sofa squeaked in response, protesting against the weight on it. Shin knelt between Takuya's legs, two fingers toying with the waistband of his boxers as his lips latched around a pink nipple, teeth grazing over it gently. Takuya cried out, back arching. Shin knew just how sensitive he was there, he must really be trying to get him loud if he did that.

With one swift movement, Shin had pulled Takuya's boxers down and his fingers were splayed over his abdomen, slowly inching downwards towards his cock. Takuya whimpered and began thrusting up into Shin's hand, hard cock pressing against the soft skin of the elder's palm.

"You really need it this badly, huh?" Shin asked, to which his only response was a nod. He placed three fingers on Takuya's lower lip, and the younger boy didn't even have to be asked before he sucked the fingers into his mouth, tongue laving over them to get them wet. "Good boy, just like that," Shin said, hand running through Takuya's hair to keep his head tilted back. Takuya easily took the fingers into his mouth and down his throat, gripping his own thumb tightly to quell his gag reflex.

"Such a pretty boy like this, such a good mouth, taking my fingers so well," Shin said, and Takuya glowed from the praise, cheeks flushing a pretty pink. Shin slowly pulled out his fingers and tapped Takuya's hip. "Go on baby, hands and knees for me," he said, and Takuya quickly complied, going on all fours and presenting his ass for Shin. Shin ran his hand over the soft flesh before spanking it, leaving a red handprint that stood out. Takuya cried out and pressed his head against the armrest, biting at the material. Shin merely laughed and pushed a finger in Takuya, making the younger boy moan more.

Shin crooked his finger and began moving it in and out, stretching Takuya enough to slip in another finger and then a third. With every new finger added, Takuya whimpered and began pushing his hips back, craving the feeling of those long fingers inside him. When Shin tilted and curled them just the right way, it was a surefire way to get him putty in the elder's hands.

Shin slowly inched his fingers in past the knuckle and crooked the tips, pressing against Takuya's prostate. He cried out loudly, arching his back and pushing down on the fingers. "Fuck, fuck, that feels amazing, please keep doing that!" the younger begged, pleasured tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. After a few more thrusts of Shin's fingers and a few more strokes of his prostate, Takuya was practically screaming. "Shin, Shin, oh God, I'm close!"

Shin reached his hand around to stroke Takuya's cock, and soon enough the younger boy was trembling and coming with a loud cry.

Takuya slumped down on the sofa, his orgasm rolling over him in waves. He could feel Shin's hands on him, rolling him over, brushing his hair out of his face, stroking his head gently. He could hear his voice faintly, and could feel a kiss pressed to his cheek. As he slowly came back to reality, he looked up at Shin, seeing the elder's face near his.

"Baby, baby, are you feeling ok? That hit you hard." Shin said, and Takuya laughed quietly

"I'm ok, don't worry. Just a little dazed. I'm alright."

"Good, because I don't think we're done yet, do you?" Shin suggested

Takuya nodded and sat up. Shin reached to hold his hips and turn him over, but Takuya shook his head. "I want to ride you."

Shin paused for a second, then smirked. "Sounds good to me. Means I can see more of you." He said, sitting on the sofa and leaning with his back against the armrest. Takuya settled himself on Shin's lap and teasingly ground against him a few times before lifting his hips up and holding Shin's cock, stroking it before slowly seating himself on it with a satisfied sigh. Shin's hands flew to Takuya's hips, holding the other man flush against him as he began to slowly raise and lower his hips, burying his head in Shin's shoulder and moaning. Shin wouldn't leave this room without a few hickeys, he was sure.

Takuya kept the rhythm of moving his hips up and down, lips parting and starting to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to Shin's neck. The pleasure was immense, and the last dregs of oversensitivity from his previous orgasm made it feel even better. Shin's cock was thick, and he could feel the stretch even though he'd had three fingers in him before. Shin was seemingly enjoying the experience just as much, head tilted back as he groaned and bounced the younger boy on his cock, using him as if he was a toy for him. Takuya soon gave up on his movements and let Shin hold him when his thighs started to ache. He needed to be as limber as possible for tomorrow's performance. Though, with the way he was going, he needed a hot bath and a massage if he wanted to even walk tomorrow. He was sure that Shin wouldn't mind helping him with that though. He had his boy wrapped around his little finger. 

Shin pulled Takuya closer to him, their bare chests lying flush together as Takuya arched his back, pushing his ass out and down onto Shin's cock as he began sucking on his neck, leaving a red mark on his collarbone. He kept this up, and soon enough there was a litany of marks spread over his neck and chest. Whilst he was doing this, Shin was giving him his fair share of marks, nails raking down his back and leaving several red lines on the tan, smooth skin. They both looked utterly and thoroughly debauched. 

Takuya's moans and pants quickly became louder and more frequent, voice rising in pitch as he felt the muscles in his stomach tighten once again. "Shin, Shin, Shin, I'm gonna cum, I'm so close!" He cried

"Come on baby, I'm close too. Cum for me." Shin replied, voice low as if the words were being pulled from his throat. Takuya cried out and tensed around Shin, coming with a scream and leaving semen over Shin's abdomen. Takuya clenching around Shin made the experience that much more pleasurable and it pushed him over the edge, coming hard inside Takuya. 

The two men stayed curled together, arms around each other as they came down from their respective highs. Takuya, by far the more sensitive of the two, had started to shiver in the cold dressing room. 

Shin slowly lifted Takuya off him and laid him down on the sofa. He covered him with his coat to try and keep him warm before walking to Takuya's table and grabbing the wipes he was using, cleaning them both off before sitting down next to him and kissing his forehead.

"Takuya?"

"Hm?"

"You were amazing out there tonight. You're an amazing actor and I'm so very proud of you. I love watching you." Shin said, stroking Takuya's hair softly.

"Thank you so much, Shin. I've been told I'm good, but hearing it from you makes it even better." Takuya smiled, kissing Shin's nose gently. Shin smiled and sat down next to Takuya

"Come on, get dressed and I'll take you home. I told the members to go home first and that I'd bring you later. They're all waiting to congratulate you. We're very proud of you, our gorgeous gene." 


End file.
